Kiss N Tell
by Omegadragoonx0
Summary: Puck finds out about Kurt's secret and has his revenge. Rated T to be safe. Inspired by KeSha's Kiss N Tell. One-shot, possible multi-chapter if you guys want more. I have ideas if you all want me to continue.


**Kiss N Tell – A Glee Fanfic**

Rated T to be safe

Puck/Kurt Slash, AU

Inspired by Ke$ha's song Kiss N Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, Ke$ha, or her material.

Read/Review please....as this is my first Glee fic. Thanks!

Puck was shocked whenever he heard from Santana, who heard from the Glee gossip network, that his beloved boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, was cheating on him.

He had gone out of town to some stupid Jewish museum with his mom two weekends ago, and left Kurt to go Tina's party all alone. Although their relationship may have had its bumps along the way, they had managed to be together for almost 4 months now. Puck couldn't fathom Kurt cheating on him after all that Kurt had put him through to come out to the Glee club, be seen in public on their dates, and have (an extremely awkward) dinner with Burt Hummel. How could Kurt make him go through so much to make their relationship work, just to throw it away the minute he wasn't in town?

Tina's parents were away on business, but gave her permission to invite the Glee kids over for a karaoke party. Santana and Brittney had Cheerios training camp that weekend, thanks to Sue returning from her hiatus with a vengeance, Quinn was living with an aunt and was forbidden from leaving the house while still pregnant, and Tina knew Puck couldn't make it because of his family trip, but Rachel, Artie, Kurt, Finn, Mike, Matt, and Mercedes showed up.

After some fierce rounds of karaoke (mostly Rachel hogging the microphone), it was around 11pm and everyone was getting tired from all the fun, so the Glee kids decided to go head home. Mike and Matt carpooled together, Artie's mom came to take him home, and Rachel's one dad took her home. Kurt offered Finn and Mercedes a ride home, since his father gave him back his Baby after seeing how unreliable Puck's vehicle was. Kurt dropped off Mercedes first, and on his way Finn's house, Finn asked it would be alright if Kurt stayed at his place overnight, since his mom was working late and he hated being alone late at night. Kurt called his dad and asked if it was alright, and after convincing Burt that it was innocent and he'd be back by noon the next day, his dad agreed to let him stay. Finn was visibly relieved that he wouldn't be alone, but Kurt noticed he also looked a little uneasy.

Once they arrived at Finn's house, the boys made some popcorn and Kurt sat on Finn's bed watching Finn play Halo (quite unsuccessfully). Kurt didn't know much about video games, but he was sure that Finn was better than this; he kept dying on level 2 – LEVEL 2! That's when Kurt noticed Finn seemed a little flustered. When Kurt's hand was in the popcorn bowl, Finn reached in and accidentally brushed Kurt's hand. Finn apologized and his face quickly turned a shade red. Kurt now realized what he had gotten himself into - Finn was obviously acting this way because he liked Kurt.

Having this revelation smack him in the face, Kurt's mind began racing. Why now had Finn decided to express interest? Finn knew very well that Kurt and Puck had been together for months, and he knew that Kurt had liked him for years leading up to Kurt and Puck's relationship. Finn looked at Kurt with a concerned expression when Kurt didn't respond to his apologies. Kurt jumped back to reality when Finn was squeezing his knee to get his attention. This time Kurt's face turned red. Both boys looked into each other's eyes, faces red as tomatoes, breathing short and shallow, and beads of sweat forming on foreheads. Finn took that moment to lean in and kiss Kurt gently on the lips. Then he kissed the smaller teen again, this time with more feeling and force. Kurt wasn't sure how react – he knew that he was Puck now, but he couldn't pass up this moment with his former crush. Kurt reciprocated the kiss, and soon the boys were making out passionately on Finn's bed, Halo paused on the TV.

It didn't take long before clothes were on the floor in piles, and the Kurt found himself nested against Finn's exhausted and sleeping form under the covers. Kurt gently maneuvered his way out of Finn's arms and over to his jeans across the room to find his phone. He had 2 missed calls from Puck and a text saying "I guess u had fun Tina's party since u missed my calls....just wanted to say I love you and goodnight ;-D". Kurt felt guilty that he had betrayed Puck's trust and slept with Finn, but he still couldn't keep himself from texting Mercedes about the news. "Girl, you will not believe what just happened. I was taking Finn home and he asked me to stay the night to hang out while his mom worked late...and one thing lead to another.....and I JUST DID IT WITH FINN!!!! I can't believe it! It was everything I used to dream about! You HAVE to keep this just between US. Text me in the morning. Luv ya."

Kurt then put his phone away, found and carefully folded all of his clothes, and snuggled back into bed with Finn, falling asleep quickly.

Kurt woke up around 4am, having heard the front door downstairs close rather loudly. He began panicking, knowing it must be Finn's mom home from work. He couldn't let her find her only son in bed with someone, especially a boy! Kurt shook Finn to wake him up, and whispered loudly how they had to get clothes on and set up a quick bed for Kurt on the floor in case Finn's mom walked in. The boys quickly put on their clothes and turned on a light to set up a bed. Having heard the ruckus in Finn's room, Mrs. Hudson knocked on her son's door and opened it without waiting for reply. The boys froze at seeing Finn's mom, but luckily seemed innocent while setting up Kurt's makeshift bed on the floor. Mrs. Hudson saw Halo paused on Finn's TV, so she assumed they boys were up late playing video games and were just now heading to bed. She wished the two goodnight and warned Finn to ask before having a friend stay over. Finn said goodnight to his mother and the two teens sighed in relief at having just missed an embarrassingly awkward situation. Kurt and Finn stared into one another's eyes for a moment, then turned off the TV and light and headed went back to sleep.

In the morning Kurt told Finn that last night was a mistake and he loved Puck and didn't want to hurt him. He asked Finn to keep their affair a secret, to which Finn begrudgingly agreed. Kurt checked his phone and saw the text from Mercedes. "White boy, u best be just messin with me here. U know better than to cheat on ur bf, even if it is Puck. He's been good to u. This is a hot mess boy. Call me."

Kurt bid Finn goodbye and got into his Baby to go home. He called Mercedes and explained the situation, and made her swear to never speak of it again. She agreed and tried to put Kurt on a guilt trip. As soon as the call ended, Mercedes texted Artie and Tina and let them in on this juicy piece of gossip.

By that Monday afternoon, word of the affair had spread to all of Glee club, except for Puck and the Cheerios. Kurt was furious at Mercedes for letting his secret out, but he was determined to make it up to Puck, even if Puck didn't know what Kurt was making up for. Puck didn't think anything of Kurt's more frequent shows of affection; he just chalked it up to Kurt missing him all weekend. By the following Monday, though, Santana had overheard Tina and Artie talking about the affair and went straight to Puck to try and break the boys up.

Puck didn't let on that he knew about Kurt's infidelity and didn't show how hurt he was inside. He knew he had to break up with Kurt after he was betrayed. Sure he himself had cheated on plenty of girlfriends, but he never cheated on Kurt, and he knew that this affair would probably not be the last. So Puck devised a plan to hurt Kurt as much as he was hurt, so he decided to break up with him through song in front of the whole Glee club. He knew which song he wanted to use, so he went to Mr. Shue and got permission to perform his song during that Thursday's rehearsal.

Thursday rolled around quickly and Kurt had no idea that Puck knew about the tryst with Finn two weekends earlier. He noticed Puck setting up a CD in the player in front of the room at the beginning of Glee rehearsal, and wondered what Puck had in store for them. Mr. Shue announced that Puck wanted to perform a piece he was working on for the group. Puck stood front of the room a few meters from Kurt, and looked directly into Kurt's eyes as the music began playing on the CD player.

Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

Kurt understood why Puck was singing and began turning red with hurt, shame, and anger that he was being publicly called out on his misdeeds.

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some shit's about to go down

Puck was pouring all of the hurt and anger he held in for the past few days into this song. He was glad Kurt was turning red getting upset.

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell

Your looking like a tool not a baller  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger wow... well  
'Cause I'm done with the ways that you've messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss and tell

As the last line ended, Puck felt both satisfied for accomplishing his goal of hurting Kurt as badly as Kurt hurt him, and guilty that he publicly humiliated the boy he once loved so deeply.

Kurt rushed out of the room in tears. The rest of New Directions understood what happened and were all having different reactions. Finn was upset that he had ruined Kurt and Puck's relationship. Mercedes felt guilty for letting the secret out. Mike and Matt felt relieved that their friend was dumping his gay boyfriend and might turn back to the straight side. Rachel felt glad that justice was being served to a cheating Kurt. Tina and Artie felt as bad as Mercedes for helping to spread the secret. Brittney enjoyed the song and was oblivious to its meaning. Quinn felt sorry for Puck. Finally, Santana felt satisfied that Kurt and Puck were through and she could get her nails into Puck again.

Well there it is, my first Glee fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review it and let me know what I could have improved, or just let me know that you liked it. Thanks!


End file.
